


Red Velvet

by fuckingsherlock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kuroken if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where do you go and what do you say when you leave me?"</p><p>"What?" He was all confused.</p><p>"Your eyes are someplace else and you whisper under your breath." He says simply, without art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

It's not unusual to hear faint murmurs in the caresses of dawn. It's not too surprising, either, considering the amount of time the younger spent to himself.

But these words spoken in series of soft murmurations are unlike the roar of adrenaline gushing through his veins pouring out his mouth as he curses and defeats yet another enemy in yet another one of his games.

The elder learns to read his friend expertly through childhood and spends the rest of the time, acquainted with the other, trying to understand the breathy whispers.

 

On one particularly bad night, for he's experienced many; to determine which were good and which were bad, Kuroo lies in his bed quietly. Thoughts to himself.

Shortly after, he is awoken by the silent prayers of the younger; unaware of previously drifting off to sleep.  


He knows Kenma is asleep.

He knows he would appear to be in a bad situation if his said roommate woke up.  


  
He ups and out of his bed, to crawl into the vacant side of the younger's bed, anyway.  
  


It's not surprising that the passive teen begins to stir, but at this point; Kuroo is too awestruck at the velvet-like quality in Kenma's words, to frankly: even care.  
  
It's also not surprising that Kenma's eyes flutter open to find Kuroo in his bed, close enough to feel his gross morning breath mingling with his own.  
  


 _'What are you doing?'_ Kenma asks in his silent Kenma way that only Kuroo can comprehend. Tolerate.  
  
 **"Where do you go and what do you say when you leave me?"**  
  
 **"What?"** He was all confused.  
  
 **"Your eyes are someplace else and you whisper under your breath,"**  he says simply, without art. The words somehow still sound like some kind of sparse modern poetry.  


 **"I find myself wondering about your galaxy where I imagine the moon wavers and wanes and the sun tumbles and backflips through rainstorms."** A pause that stretches into an infinite silence.  
  
It is comforting because it is just like Kenma to drop a conversation midway.

  
**"I find myself itching to bring you back to our world to me."** Kuroo murmurs once he is positive Kenma is asleep.

  
He imitates and rolls the velvety vows off his tongue, and drifts off to the distinct sound of _Kenma_.  


 

Finally, he is able to call and respond to Kenma's comprehensive words in their own comprehensive world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the happiest little ficlet I've ever made so I do hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The excerpt "Where do you go and what do you say when you leave me?" was heavily inspired by a gorgeous Johnlock fanfic that I've tragically lost the link to. (If you do happen to stumble upon it please inbox me as to whom I should be crediting.)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
